


Moonlight Rendezvous

by LadyPaigeC



Series: Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Moonlight, Nudity, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPaigeC/pseuds/LadyPaigeC
Summary: The Doctor plans a romantic evening with Rose, but he gives her the wrong idea about the dress code.





	Moonlight Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaynibbler16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaynibbler16/gifts).



> Badwolfxoncomingstorm prompted: Doctor/Rose; moonlight, “…but why are you naked?”

The Doctor leaned against the doorpost of Rose’s bedroom and cleared his throat to get her attention.

Rose looked up from her book. “What’s up?”

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “I, erm, was wondering if you might want to go out for dinner tonight? Well, not out out. It’s just...there’s this meteor shower on Hipparcos and-”

Rose jumped up from her spot on her bed and smiled. “I’d love to.”

He grinned back and they simply stood there beaming at each other. The Doctor’s eyes dropped to her lips, but then he jumped back and moved into the corridor. “Well, great! I, er, better go, and get ready...for our dinner.” He turned and rushed down the hall.

Rose peeked her head out of her room and called out after him, “Wait!”

The Doctor spun around to face Rose. “Yeah?”

“What’s the dress code? Anything special?”

“Oh! It’ll just be the, uh, two of us. I thought a picnic...I already parked the TARDIS.”

“Really?”

“Is that okay?”

Rose felt a fluttering in her stomach. It sounded suspiciously like a date. _Maybe he’s finally ready?_ “Yeah. ‘Course.”

“Great. I’ll be wearing my birthday suit.”

Rose’s eyes widened and her mouth fell open. “Your what?”

“My birthday suit.” He adjusted his tie and preened. “I hear it’s my best suit.”

Rose ran her eyes over his lanky form and swallowed. “Uh huh?”

He gave her a cheeky wink. “See ya outside when your ready. Just follow the path to the top of the hill...I’ll be waiting.”

Rose nodded and watched him walk toward the kitchen. _In his birthday suit?_ She stood rooted to the spot, her thoughts a jumbled mess. _Did he…? What…? Is this some weird alien thing?_ They hadn’t even kissed, well except for that one time with Cassandra...and in Rome...and before he regenerated...and after escaping the werewolf in Scotland...and last week against the console. But every time she’d broach the subject of their relationship, he’d backtrack. _Is this seriously his way of tellin’ me he’s ready to move to the next level?_

Rose took a deep breath and slipped back into her room. She went into her ensuite and turned on the shower. 

\--

Thirty-five minutes later, Rose was shaved and smooth and ready for anything. She shivered as the wind blew through the trees, and picked her way carefully along a trodden path lit only by moonlight. When the trees gave way to a clearing, Rose caught an unfettered view of the meteor shower. The navy and violet and magenta sky made a dazzling backdrop for the stars shooting across it. With her head tilted upward, she heard the Doctor’s approach. He ran his hands from her shoulders down her arms.

“‘S beautiful.”

His hands stopped on her bicep and he leaned closer. “It is.” His voice sent a tingle down her spine. “...but why are you naked?”

Rose spun around and took in a fully dressed Doctor. She threw her arms across her pertinent bits and squeaked. “You said you were gonna wear your birthday suit! That’s your regular suit!”

The Doctor dragged his eyes away from his gorgeous...companion and down to himself. “I am in my birthday suit.”

“You most certainly are not.”

“No, but don’t you remember? You picked a date to celebrate my birthday and I was wearing this shirt and tie and you said it was your favorite?”

“Doctor! Birthday suit means naked, ‘cos that’s what you’re wearin’ when you’re born.”

He opened and closed his mouth a few times, before settling on saying, “Oh...and you thought…”

Rose blushed furiously and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt the weight of the coat Janis Joplin gave the Doctor settle onto her shoulders. 

“Do you want me to take off the suit? So that we’re both, erm...in our birthday suits?” When Rose reopened her eyes, the Doctor’s hair was sticking up all over the place. She giggled.

“No. Thanks for the coat though.” She hugged it tighter around herself.

He gave her a crooked grin. “I’m sorry. I wanted tonight to be perfect.”

Rose glanced at the picnic spread behind them. “It’s very romantic.”

“I was going to woo you.”

She laughed. “You woo me everyday.”

“Really?”

“Doctor, I wasn’t lyin’ when I said I love traveling with you. One normal day with you is better than any date I’d ever been on before meeting you.”

“Yeah?”

Rose grabbed his hand and laced their fingers together. “Yes.”

“And how would you feel about maybe snogging on a semi-regular basis, now?”

She smiled and a hint of tongue poked out the side. “We already snog on a semi-regular basis.”

The Doctor swallowed. “Oh, um, right. Yes. Of course. Erm, what would you say to maybe snogging and, uh, perhaps seeing each other in our birthday suits on a more than semi-regular basis?”

“Hmm? What’s more than semi-regular?”

He ruffled his hair with his free hand. “I was thinking...everyday?”

Rose tapped her lip. “Everyday? Mmm...I think that can be arranged.”

“Good.” The Doctor pulled his tie loose and slipped it over his head. “When can we get start-”

Rose grabbed him by the lapels and pulled him in for the first of their more than semi-regular snogging...and if she saw him out of his suit and in his birthday suit later that evening, well turnabout was fairplay.


End file.
